


Cynthia x Male Reader

by SomeGuyReading01



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyReading01/pseuds/SomeGuyReading01
Summary: A story on Cynthia x You. Updated often and may get sour at times.
Kudos: 2





	Cynthia x Male Reader

3rd Person Pov -

Y/N rubbed his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light beaming through the window. The smell of freshly-made pancakes filled your bedroom from downstairs causing your stomach to growl. Y/N smiled to himself and sat up in bed, putting on his glasses. 

“Y/N!” Hearing his mum call his name, Y/N jumped up and ran downstairs. The smell of pancakes stronger as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” Y/N replied. 

“Fresh pancakes, just for you” Y/N’s mum smiles, ruffling his hair. A warm smile beamed across Y/N’s face after seeing the stack of pancakes on a plate, covered in syrup.

“Thank you!” Y/N hugged his mum and quickly ate all the pancakes, while packing his bag.  
Y/N’s mum called after Y/N.

“Remember to be careful sweetie, and avoid the tall grass”  
Y/N smiled and ran out of the door, due to his running shoes he was faster than most people in town. Y/N ran towards the field and sat down beside his usual tree, taking out his notepad and pencil. A ponyta ran out of the tall grass and bent it’s head down to nudge it’s baby forward slightly. 

‘Perfect’ Y/N thought, as he began to sketch the scene in front of him. 

‘I can start my own Pokémon adventure huh.’  
Y/N had dreamt about this ever since he could remember after seeing people from town playing with Pokémon and talking about their adventures around campfires, however he wanted to make sure he was ready. Y/N looked down at the notepad and back at the ponyta, giving himself a mental pat on the back for how similar the drawing was. 

“Come on Gible”

Y/N looked up for the source of the voice, while hiding the notepad. The surprised ponyta and it’s baby ran back into the tall grass from Y/N’s sudden movement.  
Y/N cursed quietly.

“Back in the pokeball for now Gible” 

Y/N looked behind the tree. A stunning, blonde girl stood in the field looking out towards the mountains. The mysterious girl dressed all in black, her black cloak flowing behind her from the winds in the open fields. Y/N stood their stunned by the girl. The girl turned around and looked over at the tree Y/N was stood at. Y/N averted his eyes quickly, as the girl smiled. The girl walked over to the tree and sat down beside Y/N. Y/N sat back down.

“I’m Cynthia” the girl said, extending her hand shyly towards Y/N. 

“Y/N” Y/N smiled, shaking Cynthia’s hand.

“I thought I was the only one who came out here into the fields” Y/N said, watching the clouds in the sky.

Cynthia looked up at Y/N. “I recently moved here, so you have been until now”. 

Y/N chuckled quietly. “Welcome to Azura Town then Cynthia”

Cynthia smiled and stood up quickly. Y/N looked at Cynthia confused.

“I know this is really sudden but..” Cynthia started. 

“But what?” Y/N stood up slowly. 

“Would you accompany me on a Pokémon adventure?” Cynthia looked down, blushing.  
Y/N scratched his head and thought about it. 

‘This could be a chance to start my adventure too, and with her!’ Y/N shook himself from his thoughts and smiled. 

“Sure, let’s do it” Y/N said, raising his hand up. Cynthia smiled from ear to ear and high-fived Y/N. The pair stood and talked a while more before Y/N noticed the sun was setting. 

“I should get home and tell my mum about the adventure. Then we can go tomorrow morning?” Y/N said, smiling warmly. 

“Sure...” Cynthia blushed, holding out a piece of paper towards Y/N. 

“What’s this?” Y/N took the paper.

“My phone number, just in-case you know” Cynthia looked away shyly. Y/N turned bright red. 

“Oh, uh. Yeah, just in-case” 

Cynthia smiled and hugged Y/N suddenly. Y/N looked down surprised but returned the hug, smiling.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning YN” Cynthia shouted, running back to her house across the field. Y/N waved goodbye after her, his heart beating faster as he made his way back home. Y/N walked into his house and made his way upstairs quietly. Hanging his bag up on the hook, Y/N then led down on the bed and checked his phone. 

1 new message from Cynthia.  
‘Hi Y/N, hopefully this is the right number >_<‘  
Y/N smiled to himself.  
‘It is the right number :P. I’ll see you tomorrow morning Cynthia’ Y/N messaged back.  
Ping.  
‘Thank god. Goodnight Y/N :D.’  
Y/N yawned.  
‘Night Cynthia :)’

Y/N set his phone on the side and got under the covers of his bed, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP  
BEE- Y/N dropped his hand onto the bedside clock and turned off the alarm. Starlys were chirping outside, announcing the sun rising.  
Y/N sat up on the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching. Out of the corner of his eye,  
Y/N noticed two new messages on his phone. 

2 new messages from Cynthia.  
‘Morning Y/N ^^’  
‘I’ll be waiting for you beside the tree in the field when you’re awake x’

Y/N blushed slightly at the small gesture from Cynthia’a text. Y/N quickly got showered and dressed, and styled his hair up in the mirror. The smell of bacon filled the air from downstairs, causing Y/N to smile and run downstairs into the kitchen. 

“Thanks again Mum” Y/N said, in-between eating bacon and toast.

“Anytime. Just be careful on your adventure, and look after that girl” Y/N’s mum smiled. 

“I know, I know” Y/N laughed, putting on his bag. 

“Remember to call me from time to time” Y/N’s mum called after him.

“I will!” Y/N shouted as he ran out of the door.  
Y/N hummed to himself while walking towards the field, thinking of which Pokémon he was going to encounter and all of the fun battles.  
Cynthia was sat beside the tree, dressed in all black to match her cloak, and black fluffy cuffs around her wrists. 

‘Cute’ Y/N thought, smiling. Cynthia saw Y/N walking across the field and stood up quickly, putting her bag on.

“She really is cute” Y/N whispered.

“What was that?” Cynthia blushed.

“Oh..nothing” Y/N laughed, averting his eyes.  
“Let’s get going” Y/N smiled. 

“Yes, let’s” Cynthia replied, walking to Y/N’s side, as they walked onto Route 1 together to start their adventure. 

“Thank you Y/N.” Cynthia smiled up at him.

“What for?” Y/N replied, looking down at her. Y/N was quite a bit taller than Cynthia, standing at 6ft while Cynthia was only 5,7.

“Agreeing to come on this adventure with me. You didn’t have to...” Cynthia said shyly. Y/N patted Cynthia’s head and spoke quietly.

“How could I refuse?” 

The pair stood still and stared at each other. Cynthia blushed deeply, looking down. Y/N was about to say something but was interrupted by a low growl coming from the tall grass. Both of them turned around and looked towards the tall grass to see a small, black fox Pokémon. 

“A zorua?!” Cynthia gasped. Y/N stared in amazement at the beautiful Pokémon in front of him. It’s sky-blue eyes piercing through Y/N as it approached him slowly. Y/N extended a hand towards the zorua and bent down to its level. 

“Wait Y/N. Don’t!” Cynthia started, reaching forward to pull him back. The Zorua looked up and nuzzled Y/N’s hand, rolling onto its back. Cynthia watched in shock as the black dog-like pokemon rolled around playfully. 

“How..?” Cynthia questioned, crouching down. Y/N looked at the Zorua and back at Cynthia.

“I don’t know, but I think it likes me” Y/N laughed as the Zorua licked his cheek.  
“Do you want to come with me?” Y/N smiled, holding out a pokeball towards the Zorua. The Zorua bounced around on its paws, wagging its tail. 

“Alright buddy” Y/N ruffled the Zorua’s fur and caught it inside the pokeball. Cynthia stood back up and smiled, offering her hand down. Y/N grabbed her hand and stood up, looking down at Cynthia who had taken out a map. 

“We should head here first Y/N” Cynthia said, pointing towards a town near route 1. 

“Viridian City, huh?” Y/N ran his hand across the map.  
“Stay still Cynthia” Y/N whispered, staying dead still. Cynthia looked up slowly. The tall grass rustled. A dark shadow seemed to be walking around in the grass getting closer. Y/N reached down to his belt slowly, putting his hand on a hidden pokeball. Cynthia glanced down at Y/N’s hand.  
‘He has a master ball?!’ Cynthia thought. Questions began to fill her head as Cynthia watched the shadow closely. The shadow slowly emerged from the grass, showing itself in the sunlight.

“A Riolu?” Y/N smiled, getting eye-level with the small fighting type pokemon. Cynthia watched in awe as Y/N befriended the small Riolu by scratching behind its ears. 

‘He’s amazing. How does he know exactly what to do?’ Cynthia thought, staring intently at Y/N. 

“Uhhh, Cynthia?” Y/N waved his hand in front of her. Cynthia snapped back to reality and blushed wildly.

“I..sorry” Cynthia muttered. Y/N waved it off and watched as the Riolu tapped a spare pokeball on his belt. The Riolu then jumped back and got in a fighting stance. Y/N smiled as if he understood what the Riolu wanted. 

“He wants to battle” Y/N looked back at Cynthia. 

“Are you nuts?! It’s a fighting type Y/N! You could get seriously hurt!!” Cynthia exclaimed. 

“Trust me” Y/N said calmly, patting Cynthia’s head. 

“But..” Cynthia started. 

“Watch” Y/N replied, giving her his bag and glasses. 

“I’m ready, whenever you are” Y/N said, as he turned back around. The Riolu nodded and threw a punch at Y/N who blocked it and dodged around the Riolu with ease. Surprised, the Riolu recovered quickly spinning around with a kick aimed towards Y/N’s chest. Y/N rolled out of the way at an unnatural speed, and swept his leg across the ground knocking the Riolu down. This battle went back and forth for 10 minutes, causing Cynthia to panic every time Riolu got the upper hand. 

“Done?” Y/N panted, taking off his ripped shirt. This caused Cynthia to turn bright red as Y/N’s toned muscles and abs were now on full display. The Riolu struggled to its feet and bowed before Y/N, who bowed back to the pokemon. The Riolu walked over to the spare pokeball, putting its hand on the center and disappearing inside it. Y/N collapsed on the floor and blacked out.


End file.
